Pentagrama
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Un pentagrama es la base de la partitura, el entramado fundamental sobre el cual se ubican los demás símbolos. Pero de eso Kirino no tenía ni idea, solo le daba leves golpes al triángulo mientras maldecía su mala suerte (AU, TakuRan)


Antes de nada, yo no soy un señor japonés llamado Akihiro Hino que está ganando dinerito con los personajes. Ya me gustaría a mi serlo.

Lo segundo, yo quería hacer un one shot (de verdad que si, pequeñito, de 1000 palabritas), pero al parecer si quisiera podría hacer con esta idea una telenovela de chorrocientos mil capítulos. De momento dejo el fic concluído y a lo mejor (solo a lo mejor) iré completando la historia con varios one shots (se me han ocurrido demasiadas cosas y sdhjgasdkhs no puedo con mi vida). He disfrutado mucho con esto como para dejarlo así, pero tengo otros fics a medias que necesitan que los siga.

Lo tercero, esto es un Universo Alternativo, así que cambian varias cosas con respecto a la serie. Espero que a pesar de eso os guste y si tenéis críticas o comentarios, me lo hagáis saber con los reviews o los PM :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

La culpa era suya. Podría echársela a Kageyama o a Tenma. O quizás a Kariya ya que era la solución fácil y era al único que conocía de todos los presentes, pero no, en realidad todo se lo había buscado él solito, desde que entró en la sala de música (dónde no le correspondía estar), hasta la afirmación avergonzada delante de la profesora.

De hecho podía haber dicho que no, pero esa información llegó demasiado tarde a su cerebro, el cual ya había hecho que abriera la boca dando un "si" tan grande como una catedral.

Se suponía que sólo había entrado al conservatorio para solicitar información que le había pedido su madre, no para esto. Y así se encontró él, a las puertas del edificio con un montón de chavales algo más jóvenes que él y un triángulo en la mano, ya que parecía que era lo único que podía manejar. El motivo no era otro que anunciar a los visitantes unas jornadas musicales que se iban a celebrar en breve, e iban a ser gratuitas para acercar a todo el mundo a la música por un lado y, exhibir a sus alumnos por el otro.

No tenía que estar ahí, se repetía mil veces, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Y lo peor era que entre todas las personas que había en el mundo, con él estaba Kariya, el cual a parte de ser su vecino, iba a su mismo instituto un curso por debajo. Él era conocido por gastar bromas al barrio entero, aunque por una vez no tuvo nada que ver en este lío en el que estaba metido, de hecho pareció sorprenderse al verle perdido en mitad del aula, y más aún cuando accedió a ayudar en algo que ni le iba ni le venía.

_*tlin*_

–Tienes que darle con más brío al triángulo, Kirino-senpai.

–Cállate, Kariya – susurró enfurruñado.

_*tlin*_

El sentido del ridículo de Kirino era bastante afinado; pensaba que el estúpido sonido de su instrumento se escuchaba por encima del violín de Kageyama o de la guitarra de Kariya, y que se veía como un idiota entre tanto chico menor que él. En realidad estaba ahí no solo de refuerzo, sino de niñera, y eso le hacía sentirse aún peor.

La gente a su alrededor aplaudió y Kirino quiso morirse. Los acordes de la guitarra de Kariya le daban el aviso de que aquello aún no había acabado y debía armarse de toda la paciencia posible.

Una hora y media más tarde pudo irse a casa bajo la promesa de volver de nuevo al día siguiente.

* * *

Si había algo que no le gustaba a Shindou Takuto era quedarse sin ideas, sobre todo porque sus padres y profesores esperaban mucho de él. Era un genio, decían, un prodigio del piano que a la temprana edad de cinco años era capaz de crear sus propias composiciones.

Quizás el problema era ese; al estar demasiado tiempo creando había llegado al punto de no poder hacer nada nuevo. El bloqueo estaba durando demasiadas semanas y a pesar de que su profesor de piano le dijera que era normal y tenía que relajarse, no conseguía hacerlo.

–Los genios deberíais tener una musa –Le contestó Kurama, un compañero de clases que asistía también al conservatorio, aunque no tenía profesor particular al contrario que Shindou –. Quizás deberías olvidarte del piano y buscarte una novia. Tener una situación nueva te ayudaría a crear ¿no crees?

–Pero no me quiero forzar. La chica me tiene que gustar, Kurama, lo que no puedo hacer es ligar con todo lo que tenga pecho, como haces tú.

Kurama estiró la boca antes de contestarle con su tono enfadado de siempre.

–Pues tú tienes más suerte que yo, te las llevas de calle y ni las miras. Si es que los hay con estrella y luego como yo, estrellados.

Para Shindou no había nada más importante que los estudios, pues ya tendría tiempo para otras cosas más adelante. Quería acabar los exámenes de la academia y compaginar la facultad con su carrera de pianista. Ya había hablado con alguna orquesta y parecían bastante interesados en su trabajo, así que por lo menos tenía asegurado un futuro en algo de su interés. A pesar que en realidad, lo que más le gustaba era componer.

Kurama le sacó de sus pensamientos dándole un golpe seco en el hombro.

–Vaya, parece que ya han puesto a los chicos en la puerta de la academia a tocar. ¿Te acuerdas del año pasado? No nos pudimos librar. Hasta tuvieron que sacar el piano para que pudieras tocar algo.

–Me dan pena, la verdad. Pero parece que se lo están pasando bien –contestó Shindou.

_*tlin*_

–¿Shindou, ¿conoces a la chica del triángulo? Que raro que esté ahí, parece mayor que el resto de los chicos y no recuerdo que sea alumna de la academia.

_*tlin*_

Shindou siguió a Kurama entre el gentío para ver mejor, ya que éste no era especialmente alto y lo que vio le dejó confundido, aunque quizás fuera culpa de Kurama, que con su poca altura no fue capaz de ver bien sobre las cabezas del público.

_*tlin*_

–¿Estás seguro que es una chica? Me parece un chico. Afeminado, es cierto, pero un chico.

Sujetaba el triángulo sin muchas ganas, la boca torcida en su desesperación. Su cabello era muy largo, de color rosa fuerte y recogido en dos coletas, algo que acrecentaba las posibilidades de confundirle con una mujer.

–Pues a muchas chicas les hubiera gustado ser tan guapas a pesar de esa cara de amargado que tiene –comentó su amigo –. ¿Lo has visto? Es como una muñeca.

–Si, es muy guapo, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para quedarnos aquí mirándole, tenemos que recibir clases y se nos hace tarde.

–En realidad creo que nos pondrán a ayudar en los preparativos del festival –Kurama se dio la vuelta, dejando atrás a la pequeña orquesta –. Mientras no me hagan coger peso, yo encantado de hacer lo que sea.

Shindou pudo comprobar que Kurama tenía razón, ya que se pusieron a ayudar a los profesores a acondicionar las aulas para que la gente pudiera asistir a los pequeños conciertos que se iban a celebrar dentro. También Kurama pudo sufrir en sus propias carnes el transporte de cajas con instrumentos y sillas, a pesar de que eso era lo que menos quería hacer.

Cuando salieron era ya de noche y los chicos ya habían dejado de tocar en la entrada, de hecho la mayoría de ellos se había ido al ver cómo se les había hecho tan tarde.

Kurama miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien sin encontrarlo, posiblemente al chico del pelo rosa que estaba tocando el triángulo. Shindou echó un vistazo rápido para ayudarle, pero al no conseguirlo se despidió de él y se dirigió a casa a estudiar y descansar, pues se lo había merecido.

* * *

No se dio ni cuenta de lo que estaba tocando hasta que una de las sirvientas, la señora Tanaka, entró en la sala de música. Llevaba una bandeja en la mano con comida que dejó con cuidado en una de las mesitas auxiliares.

–¿Es una pieza nueva? Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba nada así, Takuto-sama.

Shindou dirigió la mirada a la mujer, desconcertado, y dejó de tocar el instrumento.

–¿Piensas que es mala? – preguntó preocupado pero ella negó con la mano.

–Todo lo contrario. Es divertida, algo que nunca le había escuchado tocar antes. Me alegra ver que ha podido salir del bloqueo en el que se encontraba.

Shindou observó como su sirvienta salía del cuarto, moviendo con ritmo la falda. Estaba claro que bailaba con disimulo lo que minutos antes Shindou había estado tocando.

Esa tarde y como siempre hacía antes de cenar, Shindou se encerraba en el cuarto de música y se sentaba, pulsando las teclas del piano sin ningún sentido, esperando sacar una melodía de los movimientos erráticos de sus dedos. Hacía semanas que eso no ocurría, quizás ya se habían convertido en casi cuatro meses, pero siempre se obligaba a hacer la misma rutina para intentar no perder la práctica y, por si sonaba la flauta y componía algo.

Al final lo último había pasado. Pero lo curioso fue que empezó con golpes extraños sin ton ni son, hasta que una imagen le vino a la mente, la imagen de un chico afeminado y muerto de vergüenza entre chavales más pequeños que él, con cara de querer salir de ahí en cuanto le dieran la más mínima oportunidad.

Al final Kurama iba a tener razón y necesitara a alguien que le ayudara, aunque no fuera la definición exacta de lo que todo el mundo entendía como musa.

Al día siguiente después de las clases salió con paso rápido hacia el conservatorio para encontrarse con la misma escena que el día anterior. Los chicos de segundo año tocaban una sonata con gracia y arrancaban sonrisas de su público, sobre todo el pequeño Kageyama con su violín o Tenma intentando manejar un violón bastante más grande que él, pues a pesar de tener casi quince años aún no había pegado un buen estirón.

_*tlin*_

Y luego estaba el chico del triángulo, con el mismo rostro avergonzado que el día anterior.

Shindou se puso en primera fila, dispuesto a echar una buena mirada a quien involuntariamente le ayudó a componer. Seguía llevando el cabello recogido en dos coletas, su mirada apuntando al suelo, igual que como se lo encontró hacía casi veinticuatro horas.

_*tlin*_

El motivo por el cual estaba ahí se le escapaba, pero lo que era cierto es que el pobre resultaba tan gracioso que Shindou no era capaz de quitar su mirada de él. No recordaba a alguien así en la academia, así que debía ser familiar o conocido de alguno de los chicos más jóvenes. Y tuvo que acceder a estar con ellos en contra de su voluntad, como bien hacía entrever sus gestos.

Estaba pasando una vergüenza terrible y Shindou se debatía si sacarle del apuro o no. El problema era cómo hacerlo si en realidad no tenía ni idea de quien era ese chico a pesar de empezar a sentir simpatía por él, o más bien pena. Tampoco le hubiera gustado haber sido la niñera mientras tocaba un triángulo delante de media ciudad.

Una vez terminaron la sonata y todo el mundo aplaudió con ganas, Shindou se acercó a la profesora que se encontraba cerca del grupo y le susurró lo que quería.

Ella no se opuso, pues era Shindou Takuto, el genio de la academia, quien le estaba pidiendo el favor.

* * *

–Muchas gracias.

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que Kirino agradecía al otro chico que le sacara del pequeño concierto para mover sillas de un aula a otra. Le apetecía mucho más hacer trabajos pesados que seguir tocando el triángulo, si tenía que ser sincero.

–Ya te he dicho que no hay de qué – le contestó éste otra vez.

Kirino nunca había visto a alguien como él. Podía jurar que era de su edad, quizás un poco más alto (o a lo mejor Kirino era quien le ganaba ese centímetro de altura, no estaba seguro). Desprendía una seriedad perpetua, poco usual en alguien tan joven y sus ojos oscuros parecían estudiar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Incluido el mismo Kirino.

Éste decidió no pensar mucho en ello y siguió moviendo sillas, colocándolas en riguroso orden.

-Me preguntaba – escuchó después de un largo silencio – qué hacías con Tenma y los demás. Quiero decir, sé que hay más gente de diecisiete en los primeros años de estudio, pero para estas ocasiones buscan a chicos de la misma edad.

Kirino frunció el ceño antes de responder, dándole la espalda a su interlocutor. Había algo en él que le ponía nervioso, aunque no sabía que era con exactitud.

–En realidad estaba buscando información para una de mis hermanas. Mi madre quiere que empiece clases de flauta travesera después de los años de solfeo, así que me mandó a por información sobre las clases y precios. Todo comenzó cuando la chica de recepción me aconsejó que hablara con uno de los profesores y me equivoqué de aula. Al parecer tenía que ir a la 201, no a la 301

–¿Y por eso terminaste tocando el triángulo en la calle?

–Conozco Kariya Masaki – Bufó Kirino–. Vive con mis vecinos, los Kira. La profesora decidió pedirme si podía quedarme con ellos mientras tocaban y así ayudarle a vigilarlos, porque Kariya es difícil de manejar y dejó bien claro que sabía quien era yo.

Chillando su nombre e intentando tirarle de las coletas, pero esa información no se la iba a dar al otro chico.

–¿Y no pudiste negarte?

–No – le contestó aún sin mirarle a la cara –. Además me dio un triángulo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?

Shindou seguía manteniendo la mirada en él, con cara de no saber si echarse a reír o no. más bien no por la historia en si, sino por la cara de resignación de Kirino, quien tenía pocas ganas de seguir hablando del tema.

–Deberías plantearte el seguir viniendo aquí a ayudarnos.

–Ni hablar, hoy es el último día y no me veréis el pelo más. Como mucho a mi hermana si al final mi padre decide darle el capricho y pagarle las clases, ya he tenido suficiente con el triangulito de las narices.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Shindou, cara a cara. Kirino dio un paso atrás dándose un golpe con una de las mesas, pero intentó no hacer ver que se había asustado. Shindou, en cambio, parecía desconcertado.

–Me llamo Shindou Takuto –Se presentó y miró a Kirino buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que no había formulado pero que a su vez quedaba muy clara.

–Yo Kirino Ranmaru –Dijo éste, sintiéndose muy incómodo. Los ojos de Shindou eran de un tono rojizo que le estaba dando aprensión, parecía como si estuvieran escaneando cada palmo de su rostro.

–Espero verte de nuevo por aquí, la verdad es que me caes bien –concluyó éste, dándose la vuelta –. No veo a mucha gente nueva y si tengo que ser sincero, me has hecho mucha gracia.

Kirino pudo adivinar por su voz que se lo había pasado bien a su costa. Era hora de irse de ahí.

–Si te consuela lo más seguro es que me toque recoger a mi hermana a las salidas.

–La verdad es si –Shindou estaba enseñando sus dientes blancos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que en un comienzo parecía no ser capaz de mostrar. Kirino le imitó involuntariamente antes de irse.

–Entonces nos vemos –Se despidió a la vez que cruzaba la puerta, levantando una mano.

A pesar de lo acontecido, al final esos dos últimos días habían sido interesantes.

* * *

El sonido de la música se colaba por la puerta entreabierta y la señora Tanaka, la sirvienta de la familia Shindou, esperaba con paciencia a que el joven dejara de tocar para así pasar con el refrigerio que le preparaba siempre a esas horas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba una melodía tan bonita y alegre que le daba pena interrumpirla. El chico, a punto de entrar en la universidad, había tenido un bloqueo que no le estaba permitiendo crear nada nuevo y lo único que hacía además de interpretar piezas clásicas era aporrear las teclas con frustración. Algo bueno tenía que haberle pasado al joven Takuto para que su creatividad volviera no solo repentinamente, si no renovada, con composiciones nuevas que poco tenían que ver con lo que antes había estado creando.

Una vez escuchó una pausa y el ruido de papeles revolviéndose, entró con cuidado, dejando la bandeja en el mismo sitio de siempre. Shindou no parecía estar atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, concentrado en sus tareas.

–¿Takuto-sama ha conocido a alguien?

La señora Tanaka llevaba tantos años en la familia que se permitía esa clase de familiaridad con él. Y Shindou levantó la vista sorprendido dándole una respuesta tan silenciosa como afirmativa.

–¿Y como es ella? La verdad es que era hora que el señorito mirara a algo más que no fuera sus deberes.

Shindou miró hacia su izquierda, como buscando una respuesta, y sonrió de una forma melancólica. Parecía estar recordando a alguien, esa persona que había conseguido sacarle de su bloqueo artístico.

–No, es un chico. Quiero ser amigo suyo, pero parece un poco difícil, es todo un personaje.

La señora Tanaka soltó una ligera risa que sacó a Shindou de su ensimismamiento.

–Puede traerlo a casa a tomar algo. Nunca le he visto salir con chicos de su edad, así que está claro que esto le ha venido muy bien.

–No parece que tengamos mucho en común, pero quiero conocerle mejor.

Shindou había hecho todo lo posible para memorizar a Kirino mientras estuvo trabajando con él en el aula. El corte de su pelo, la longitud de sus coletas. Sus ojos rasgados y celestes, las cejas finas y curiosas. La expresión de hastío de sus labios.

La gran sonrisa que iluminó su rostro justo antes de marcharse.

La señora Tanaka le dejó sumido en sus pensamientos, concentrado en cómo iba a localizar a Kirino si al final sus padres decidían que la hija pequeña no asistiera a clases.

–Kariya Masaki, ¿eh? –El único vínculo entre ellos dos y que usaría como último recurso.

Pero no quería forzar las cosas, no en ese momento, así que se concentró en la nueva melodía que estaba componiendo, en la sonrisa de Kirino y sus continuas pero graciosas quejas…

Y en sus preciosos ojos azules y su cabello del color de los melocotones.


End file.
